Chau vida perfecta
by Taste-me.Sunamy
Summary: Que pasa cuando una Bella atrevida, buena en el deporte y popular conoce Edward el nuevo, el único que no se cae a sus pies. Mal summary pero por favor entren :D
1. introduccion

Summary: Una Bella atrevida, buena en el deporte y popular conoce Edward el nuevo, el único que no se cae a sus pies. Mal summary pero por favor entren: D

Capi 1

Bella Pov

Estaba con Alice en su porsche yendo de camino a su casa para prepararnos para la fiesta de 18 de Tyler, Alice y Rose son mis mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria, son hijas de los Hale. Sus dos padres son abogados, los mejores de toda la península Olimpic. Yo por mi parte soy la hija de jefe de policía de Seattle y la dueña de la mejor tienda de ropa de de toda la ciudad.

Este año estábamos llenas de fiestas geniales, ya que eran el año que casi todos los de nuestro curso cumplían 18, y para todos los chicos es una edad de hacer una fiesta grande .Ya estábamos en agosto habíamos tenido 3 fiestas ya, eran todas iguales más o menos: todas eran en un salón grande, globos, torta gigante y pasárnosla bailando. También había una botella de cerveza que el cumpleañero toma con los que ya cumplieron 18 para festejar que por fin pueden tomar. Faltaba poco para nuestras fiestas, la mía es el 13 de septiembre y la de ellas el 28. A pesar que es mellizas son dos polos opuestos.

Alice es hermosa tiene unos ojos marrones café, pelo morocho con todas las puntas paradas, de cuerpo es menudita y bastante petisa, pero el diabólico duendecillo (apodo que le pusimos Rose y yo cuando nos obliga a hacer cosas que no queremos con su puchero) tiene un montón de fuerza y una flexibilidad increíble. En cambio Rose es una rubia impactante, tiene unos ojos celestes hermosos y un cuerpo escultural, de estatura alta cualquiera que la viera diría que es modelo y en realidad es a lo que piensa dedicarse después del instituto pero la diferencia entre las modelos normales y ella es que Rose no es ninguna hueca.

Y ahora la parte de hablar de mí, yo tengo ojos marrón chocolate, pelo con ondas marrón, cuerpo común diría yo, no tengo un cuerpo escultural como el de Rose pero soy más alta y menos menudita que Alice, soy la líder de las porristas. Ya se parece raro, parezco un poco torpe y en realidad cuando era chiquita era realmente torpe pero mi mamá me llevaba a ballet en realidad yo pensaba dejarlo pero ahí fue donde conocí a Ali y Rose, entonces no quise dejarlo para estar con ellas y con el tiempo perdí mi torpeza pero de vez en cuando vuelve a mí y me caigo varias veces pero rara veces mayormente cuando estoy nerviosa, cosa rara en mi. Soy una chica segura y aunque no soy tan linda como mis mejores amigas, como las tres somos porristas llamamos la atención, y las tres tenemos un montón de pretendientes por una rara razón yo soy la que tiene más pretendientes. Mis amigas dicen que es porque soy muy linda pero yo no me creo mucho.

Llegamos a la casa Hale, es muy hermoso tiene una decoración increíble, no sé como describirla es perfecta.

Lo primero es que vi fue a Rose bajando de las escaleras rápidamente para abalanzarse a nosotras.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Hay que apurarse que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo rápidamente, Tyler y ella estaban saliendo hace una semana, y a ella le gustaba bastante pero no creo que una semana más, no es que Tyler se mal tipo pero ella necesita a alguien que la divierta cada segundo del día y Tyler lo único que hacía con ella era halagarla.

-Es que había rebaja en TodaModa y encontramos accesorios perfectos para los tres vestidos.- me excuse

-¿Por qué empezamos? – pregunto Alice.

-Maquillaje y peinado- respondió Rose y de ahí fuimos corriendo a la habitación de Rose. La habitación de Rose era hermosa, tenía una cama de dos plazas de color pastel un armario gigante blanco y escritorios llenos maquillaje y cosas por el estilo. La pared estaba pintada de blanco cosa genial ya que entraba un montón de luz.

-Primero Bella- dijo Alice, yo no tenía ningún problema pero a veces las chicas exageran un poco con eso de la perfección. Sin decir nada me senté en la silla del escritorio donde tenía todo el maquillaje y un espejo al frente.

Me dejaron el pelo con unos bucles leves, como a mí me gustaba, me pusieron unas invisibles para que mi pelo no caiga en mi cara. Y el maquillaje, me pusieron delineador, un poco de rímel y un pintalabios color rojo dinamita, eso lo que íbamos a tener en común: el maquillaje y sé que si me imaginan así piensan que me vería como un payaso pero me quedaba bastante bien, y me puse el vestido violeta que me había comprado ayer y quería usar con ansias. (Vestido en mi perfil).

Cuando termine de ponérmelo Rose ya había terminado con el pelo de Alice, yo la maquille mientras Rose iba a buscar su vestido y el de Alice, al cuarto de Ali.

Cuando le termine de poner su maquillaje, ella fue a buscar su vestido que ya estaba en la cama de Rose, el de ella era negro con una cinta rosa en la panza (Esta en mi perfil). Mientras yo empezaba a alisarle el pelo a Rose, cuando Rose tubo el pelo completamente lacio, prefiero maquillarse ella misma mientras nosotras buscábamos los accesorios que habíamos comprado en TodaModa.

Cuando subimos otra vez Rose ya había terminado de ponerse el vestido, cuando se trataba de estas cosas Rose sí que era rápida. El vestido de ella era todo blanco una cinta brillante abajo del busto (también está en mi perfil) y nos empezamos a poner los accesorios que compramos.

Y fuimos al porsche y ahí empezó otra vez la conversación, era raro todo esto de la presentación y el maquillaje se lo tomaban muy serio y era raro que nos comunicáramos más que con monosílabas cuando lo estábamos haciendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Retrasada pero escribiendo - **

**Espero que les guste el capi, nos vemos al final. **

_Capi1_

_Fiesta _

Llegamos a la fiesta y fuimos directamente a buscar a Tyler no fue difícil ya que eran las nueve en punto y la mayoría de los invitados siempre llega después, Alice y yo saludamos a Tyler con un abrazo y un – ¡FELIZ 18! –, en cambio Rose le dio un beso apasionado y le susurro algo al oído que escucho algo así como feliz cumpleaños mi muñequito (el apodo que le puso ella). Tyler jugaba en el equipo de rugby de la escuela y nosotras siendo porristas hace un año y medio, ya lo conocíamos bien, es muy buena persona, es simpático y gracioso y debo admitir que no está mal pero claro si no sería guapo no tendría chances con Rose, lo que se puede decir que tiene de malo es que se enamora de las equivocadas personas, primero salió con Lauren (una idiota que siempre se viste insinuadamente y se acostó con su profesor de matemáticas, no se acostó con Tyler por que el no es tan rápido como ella quería y terminaron, ella es porrista pero no se acerca ni un poco a lo buena que es rose con su destreza y flexibilidad.) luego salió con Jane( es de un año menor y lo uso para hacerse más popular después de darse cuenta Tyler rompió con ella) y su ultima ex fue Tanya, es la mejor porristas después de nosotras tres, ella no es mala en cambio es simpática pero le importa un montón la apariencia y quiere siempre ir primera en belleza, si quiere un chico lo tiene y si alguna chica se interpone, uyy pobre chica. El acepta que elije mal a las chicas pero esta vez eligió bien según él y rose es genial, si que eligió bien.

Mientras Rose y Tyler se ponían cariñosos, con Alice decidimos ir por los bomboncitos cuaker que había en las mesas, éramos porristas pero no éramos anoréxicas como la mayoría, si se trata de chocolate Alice y yo nos volvíamos locas. Después de comernos varios para no decir un número empezaron a llegar muchas personas y empezó a hablar el DJ.

-¡Hola gente! Les habla su DJ Alec con toda la música buena en este día especial, Feliz dieciocho Tyler!-Dijo el DJ con entusiasmo. Me fije alrededor y ya estaba casi lleno empezamos a buscar Rose cuando alguien nos toco la espalda. Nos dimos vuelta que nos había encontrado ella primero.

-Chicas Tyler tiene unas cervezas guardadas para las porristas y los jugadores de rugby, por favor me acompañan yo ya he tomado por favor prueben de una vez.-Como porristas conocemos a algunas personas y nos hemos hecho documentos falsos para a ir a clubs pero nunca tomamos excepto Rose, pero no se pasa Alice desaprueba totalmente eso, a mí solo me parece que tenemos que esperar un poco más. Alice probablemente se iba a negar pero yo estaba demasiado estresada por todo lo de la escuela así que no lo dude dos veces en mi respuesta.

-¿Sabes? Acepto que más da.-dije con tono confiado mientras Alice se quedo con cara dudosa.

-Yo... –Dijo dudando- quería esperar pero ahora con todo el estrés algo para olvidar un poco no va a hacerme mal ¿no?- parecía que se estaba preguntando mas a ella misma que a nosotras.

-¡Wohooo!-dije Rose con alegría, creo que ya había tomado un poco- esta mas que buena esta bebida pruébenlas chicas, bien Alice así me gusta anímate al vida- lo único que se escucho fueron las risas de Alice y mías por las tonterías que dijo Rose en el camino al refrigerador que contenía las bebidas.

Pero en el momento que estuvimos a punto de probar el primer sorbo empezó a sonar nuestra canción.

-CHICAS ES NUESTRA CANCION A LA PISTA SE HA DICHO- dijo gritando Alice para que la escucháramos, creo que no solamente era para bailarla si no que se había arrepentido de beber. Pero daba igual total yo quería bailar ósea es nuestra canción es lolita de Belinda.

Fuimos corriendo a la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar, me dio la sensación que Rose se había pasado un poco con la bebida por la manera que se movía.

Quiero ser mayor

Y me gusta el rock&roll

Me mata el reventón

Y el vodka de vainilla

Trato de ser lo que realmente soy

Aunque le moleste a los demas

Mi vida es como un video juego

Toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero

Y quiero eso, eso eso

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Si quiere me puede comprar

Un chicle de mora azul

No te puedes resistir

A mis lentes de corazón

Sin duda Kabokob

Fue quien lo escribió

Pero en realidad

Fue yo quien lo invento

Mi vida es como un video juego

Toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero

Y quiero eso, eso eso

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Ah ah ah

Uh uh uh uh

Me pintare la boquita

Con rojo dinamita

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita (lolita)

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita (lolita)

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita (lolita)

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita (ay ay ay lolitax2 lolita)

Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita (arre toro! ah ah ah)

Ay ay ay lolita

Bailamos como si fuera el ultimo baile y cantando a todo pulmón la ultima parte, la verdad debo admitir que estamos medio locas pero es lo más divertido que hay estar con ellas. Lo raro de todo el baile fue que todo el tiempo sentí una mirada en mi y otras dos diferentes en las chicas.

Ese es mi poder según el duende. Según ella somos las chicas superpoderosas ella digamos que tiene el poder de adivinar el futuro aunque en realidad no es tan así si no que tiene presentimientos y sus presentimientos siempre se cumplen yo nunca apostaría contra Alice, Rose es como que ve a los ojos de la gente y se da cuenta como son verdaderamente sin tener que conocerlos es muy buena para darse cuenta si alguien está mintiendo. Y yo según el loco duendecillo tengo ojos en todas partes porque siempre me doy cuenta si alguien nos está mirando y con qué sentimiento lo hace me parece muy común muchas personas lo sienten.

El sentimiento eso fue lo raro que sentí cuando me di cuenta que tres personas nos estaban mirando el sentimiento era de curiosidad, no como envidia como solía sentir de las chicas o deseo patético de parte de los chicos si no una rara curiosidad por conocernos era raro nunca sentí eso.

-Chicas nos están mirando- dije

-lo sé siempre lo hacen ¿ahora quién es? ¿Jessica con su absurda envidia?- pregunto Alice mientras empezaba a sonar otra canción que identifique como tik tok de Ke$ha.

-no, no lo es. Es una mirada que nunca había sentido.- dije con un poco de confusión sumida en mis pensamientos preguntándome ¿Quién podría estar viéndonos así?

-Chicas- dijo Rose – acabo de encontrar a las personas que nos miran.-

Mire donde ella miraba y mi ojos se cruzaron con unas orbes verdes impactante de repente sentí un choque de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo sin pensar dos veces empecé a examinar de los pies a la cabeza a ese chico. Era alto, fuerte, con un pelo cobrizo despeinado de forma rebelde y sobre todo una cara escultural era simplemente perfecto, ¿como alguien puede ser tan lindo? No sé cuanto estuve mirándolo pudo a ver pasado segundos, minutos hasta horas y su mirada no salía de mis ojos mirándome con una curiosidad que me daban ganas de ir hasta él y preguntarle que quiere saber de mi, pensé hacerlo pero mis piernas no respondían no entendía que me pasaba, pero no me podía mover y no pensé ni un segundo en las chicas mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por el propietario de esos ojos verdes.

**Finn del capii nos vemoss en el próximo capitulo :P **

**Perdón por la tardanza pero no me habia venido la musa gracias por leer**

**Xoxoxo**

**Sunamy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiesta parte 2**

Me embobe demasiado, pero me resistí, lo deje de mirar y vi a Rose y Alice que tenían la misma cara que yo hace un instante, Alice estaba mirando a un rubio alto, musculoso y lindo pero no tanto como el propietario de esos ojos verdes, mientras Rose miraba a un chico tan alto y musculoso como un oso, intimidante pero al mirarla a ella, el sonreía y se le hacían un hoyuelos adorables de los que nunca podrías pensar que es malo.

Sacudí un poco a las chicas discutiendo conmigo misma para no volver a verlo paro no quedar en un estado de babear.

-Chicas, ahora, baño.- Dije con firmeza para que me hagan caso, y así fue salieron de el shock o lo que sea y me acompañaron en silencio hasta el baño.

-Me muero bien muerta- dijo Alice- ese chico era muy lindo no separo la mirada de mis ojos ni una vez.- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro- tengo el presentimiento que acabo de encontrar a mi media naranja, y que tu Bella y tu Rose también.-

-Si, pero se olvidan, tengo novio y romperle el corazón por una persona que no conozco el día de su fiesta, entra en las cosas inhumanas que no debo hacer.-

-Lo sé pero como se miraban Rose, yo las vi chicas, Alice casi se te caía la baba y a ti Rose casi te desmayas mirándolo, no te digo que rompas con Tyler y menos hoy pero ni a el que hablas maravillas de él todos los días rompiéndonos nuestros pobres oídos, nunca, nunca lo miraste así y no apostaría en contra de la duende.-dije divertida.

-Ahh, no es justo ustedes hoy se pueden divertir con "sus medias naranjas" pero yo no- dijo en broma- les voy a decir la verdad, no me gusta Tyler, nunca me gusto pero con las cosas dulces que me dijo me conquisto y no quiero terminar mal sabes que siempre fue nuestro amigo pero bueno de enserio sentí algo raro a mirar a ese chico y no sé qué hacer, por una parte me quiero tirar sobre ese chico misterioso pero por otra nunca le haría eso a Tyler.- dijo en tono de tristeza.

-Tranquila en esto se pudo confundir la duende ni los conocemos.-dije con sinceridad.

-Yo nunca me equivoco- dijo la duende- Además que esos deben ser los primos de Tyler, ¿Se acuerdan? Lo menciono, vienen a estudiar a la misma escuela tienen tiempo de conocerlos y enamorarse profundamente pero antes de salir por esa puerta, tu Rose ir por Tyler y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, y vos Bella tirarte sobre el chico ese, primero respóndeme Bella, ¿Qué sintieron al mirarlo?-

-Con tal sinceridad, que mis piernas flaqueaban, no podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos y que es totalmente un dios griego.- dije

- ¿Ves? Chicas no existe el amor a primera vista, no los amamos ni nada de eso, pero acá hay o un flechazo a primera vista por que estén buenos y su forma de mirar o un deseo a primera vista por que enserio que estaban buenos, mi presentimiento NO es de que vamos a conocerlos nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener tres hijos, mi presentimiento es que hay un poquito de algo que antes no habíamos sentido, así que tranquila Rose que no estás engañando a Tyler por un simple deseo sin razón.

-Está bien- acepto Rose- Nos pasemos toda la fiesta aquí, ¡Vayamos a bailar!-dijo con jubilo

Cuando salimos estaba sonando una canción de kesha pero no preste atención a la letra para ver cuál era ya que otra vez sentí esa mirada.

-Chicas nos miran.- dije

-Lo sé- dijo Alice señalándolos discretamente por lo bajo

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo me voy con Ty.- dijo Rose- Antes que me lance arriba de él dijo señalando con los ojos al chico musculoso de antes.

Así vimos como Rose se alejaba hasta que desaparecía entre la multitud de gente bailando.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos?- dijo Alice

-No se tu, pero yo voy por el galanaso de ojos verdes.- dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Diviértete, yo primero iré al baño a retocarme- dijo con tono burlón.

Le guiñe el ojo a Alice antes de irme a buscar al chico de esos ojos hermosos.

Cuando lo vi, pensé en un plan, lo único que se me ocurrió fue el plan tonto de una típica enamorada adolecente. Chocarme con él, pedirle perdón y hacerle ojitos. Básico pero siempre funciona.

Me acerque lentamente mirando a otros lados para que no se dé cuenta. Me choque sin querer mas bruscamente de lo debido y me tropecé esperando tocar el suelo, cosa que nunca paso. De repente me empecé a incorporar gracias a dos manos que sujetaban mi cintura.

El plan iba bien, el me había ayudado a levantarme, yo lo mire fijamente y le hice ojitos.

-Gracias- dije inocentemente.- Hola, no te conozco pensé que conocía a todas las personas de esta fiesta.- dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Mucho gusto- dijo aceptando mi mano- Edward Masen el primo del cumpleañero- Su voz me enloqueció era una mezcla dulce y masculina. Aterciopelada esa era la palabra para describir su dulce voz. Después de soltarle la mano y quedar como una tonta viendo sus ojos me di cuenta que le tenía que decir mi nombre.

-Isabella Swam, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella.- dije sin poder dejar de sonreír, capaz que era una persona horrible, capaz que era la peor persona del mundo pero simplemente su sonrisa segura y al mismo tiempo tímida me deslumbraba

-Bueno, Bella te propongo bailar ¿Qué dices?-dijo levantando la ceja en signo de pregunta.

-Claro.- dije yo diciéndome a misma solo es un chico más, actúa como eres.

Apenas entramos a la pista de baile la parte en mi cabeza que preguntaba ¿Cómo ira Alice con el rubio? Y ¿Qué tal la estará pasando Rose con Tyler? Desapareció. Lo único que había en mi cabeza era…_Edward… Edward, ¿no es lindo? Edward… _ y aunque pensé que en la tierra no había hombre más guapo que Johnny Depp pero este momento creo que la persona con la que estaba bailando le ganaba sin mover un dedo.

-Y cuéntame ¿A qué escuela vas Bella?- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. O por dios que glorioso sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

-Al único instituto de Forks, voy con tu primo.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro, yo pensé que tal vez ibas al de Seattle o alguno cerca, pero enserio me alegra oír esa respuesta ya que te veré el lunes y tendré a una hermosa conocida para hablar.- Me sonroje porque me dijo y me alegre infinitamente cuando dijo que me vería el lunes eso solo significaba que iba a ir a la misma escuela que yo y por ende iba estar con él eso me ilusiono pero mi mente me lo reprocho ya que lo único que sabía era su nombre.

- Y ahora tu cuéntame de dónde vienes.- dije dándole confianza para que siga la conversación mientras bailábamos muy juntos para no conocernos.

-De Phoenix es una gran ciudad donde brilla el sol unos 360 días al año.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Wow ¿Existe una ciudad así?- dije en broma.- Aunque sé que existe nunca salí más que en Port Angeles y Seattle.

-¿De enserio?- dijo con sorpresa

- Si, pero bueno nunca necesite ir a ningún lado.- dije con sinceridad.

- Pero las vacaciones…-

- En las vacacione mis papás estaban trabajando y los de mis mejores amigas también por lo que siempre tenía con quien estar.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Ellas tampoco salieron nunca?-pregunto

-Si, en realidad ellas se fueron a California varias veces pero bueno todavía tengo a mis amigos de la Push, la playa que queda a media hora. Embry, Paul, Jacob, Leah y Seth.- dije rápidamente.

- ¿Hay una playa cerca?- dijo con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

-Sí, claro es linda, bastante seca y cálida para estar cerca de Forks y tranquilo que aunque sea debe a ver varios días que esta el sol para ir.- dije con alegría.

-Me encantaría que me la enseñaras- y con solo eso mi corazón salto.

El quería que _yo_ se la mostrara y eso era tan genial como raro, apenas me conocía y ya confiaba completamente en mi aunque en verdad si él me hubiera dicho en ese mismo momento saltemos te un acantilado juntos, lo hubiera hecho con gusto claro que el acantilado se hubiera hecho con mi baba.

Por dios me estaba volviendo loca y no lo conocía bien, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Bella- dijo agitando la mano por mi cara.- Bella

-Huy perdón, pero encantada te acompaño. – dije ruborizándome.

-Eres tan linda cuando te ruborizas- dijo en mi oído, ese chico iba a ser mi perdición, lo sabía bien- y solo decirte es te pones más guapa con ese lindo rubor- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-No es muy pronto para decir eso.- dije tomando valor y ganas para hablar y interrumpir ese momento tan perfecto.- O sea, ya sabes podría ser un monstruo de dos caras, mala amiga y muchas cosas más y tu ya estás aumentando mi ego.- dije con una sonrisa tipo Demi Lovato mas grande que una casa.

-No creo que seas mala con esa sonrisa tan grande.- dijo señalando mis labios que se curvaron mas si era posible.- Además, Tyler nos conto de todo el mundo, y la Bella Swam, porrista, chica más deseada, competitiva y al mismo tiempo tierna, unas de sus mejores amigas no creo que entre en la descripción monstruo de dos caras.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí. Y si el solo conoce una de mis caras, ¿Qué harías?- dije con intriga.

-Fácil, lucharía hasta conocer tu otra cara y apuesto que la querría tanto como la primera.- dijo haciendo que llegue a un tono de sonrojo que nunca había llegado en mi vida, pensado en que ya me estaba alagando sin conocerme. Nunca pensé que me volvería a sonrojar tantas veces seguidas en mi vida pensé que ya lo había superado, pero parece que con Edward me voy a tener que acostumbrar.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la cara que conoce Tyler?- dije con curiosidad.

-La buena, loca, linda, sexy, porrista, divertida y tramposa de su amiga.- dijo con sencillez.- espero pronto conocerla yo también. – dijo acercándose solo un milímetro más pero lo suficiente como para que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¿A si? – dije con falsa "inocencia" consiente que no me gustaba que vean mi otra cara, y no creo que alguien descubra tan pronto, a la aburrida rata de libros, loca por música clásica, sensible, llorona, lo único que tenía en común con la Bella que mostraba era lo de loca, eso no se me va ni de juego.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es la parte que Tyler no conoce?

-Eso todavía no lo sé pero lo pienso averiguar.- dijo acercándose más de lo apropiado para que no me tiente a robarle un beso.

**Alice Pov**

Me iba a acercar a _él,_ lo iba a hacer y nadie me lo iba a impedir, pero ya cuando vi a María (Una de las huecas, que se querían parecer a Bella, Rose y yo) se acercaba, casi me rompo en pedazos cuando vi que el chico ponía una mirada chispeante que decía sí. Mientras no la miraba exactamente a ella.

Lo único que llegue a escuchar de lo que decía antes de interrumpirlos fue:

_-No, gracias no me gustaría bailar- dijo él con un cierto desprecio en la voz._

_-Vamos guapo, se te nota en los ojos que algo te llama la atención, y yo creo que lo que llama soy yo ¿Me confundo?- dijo con un ego más grande que el planeta Tierra._

_-Pues, si, te confundes. Mi mirada de ansiedad no es para ti, lo que llama mi atención tampoco eres tú. Así por favor aléjate._

Dijo alejándose de ella yendo hacia la barra donde el camino iba a pasar al lado mío. Así que no me pude resistir a reírme de la cara con la que dejo a María, su ego bajo bastante, aunque sea eso espero.

-Wow le bajaste el ego- dije cuando me estaba mirando y el estaba lo suficientemente cerca mío para escucharme.

- ¿Escuchaste? Entonces ya debes saber qué es lo que me llama la atención- dijo sonriéndome.

-En realidad no pero invítame un trago y infórmame que escuchare con gusto.- dije con suficiencia de poder controlarme.

-Con gusto linda- dijo con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior.

-Dame algo fuerte- le dijo al cantinero- ¿Y tú qué quieres?- dijo dirigiéndose a mí. _"te quiero conocerte a ti para ser mi novio"_ pensé para mis adentros.

-Lo mismo.- dije sin poder dejar de sonreír por lo que en realidad había pensado

-¿Qué te dejas emborrachar por un desconocido?-

- No exactamente, en realidad ya sabes tengo 17 no puedo tomar y solo me estoy aprovechando de ti- dije en broma a lo cual él respondió con una musical risa. No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ya que lo único que había bebido de alcohol en mi vida eran unas poquitísimas copas de whisky que robe del estante de mi papá un día de a lo que llamaba "depresión".

El cantinero llego y dejo nuestros tragos arriba de la mesa.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué te había llamado la atención?- dije con curiosidad.

- Pensé que era obvio, con la forma que te vi hace un rato ya deberías saber que me encantaste cuando te vi.- dijo con sencillez, extrovertidamente.

-Bueno lo supuse pero mi ego no están grande como para pensarlo dos veces.- dije con sinceridad.

- Me resulta raro, una chica hermosa como tú, con todos los chicos viéndote con lujuria y todas las chicas con envidia no tener tanto ego debe ser un milagro- dijo el… claro no sabía el nombre que tarada no le pregunte.

-Bueno te contaría mi historia si me dices tu nombre y prometes luego contarme la tuya.- dije tratando de negociar aprender más sobre él.

-Jasper Cullen.- dijo con felicidad

-Mucho gusto – dije haciéndole ojitos – Alice Brandon.

-Bueno mi historia…- continúe.- no es tan larga tengo una hermana pero ella suele usar el apellido de mamá y ella usa el de papá no sé bien por qué, bueno con ella y Bella que es una chica que va a mi escuela somos mejores amigas desde chiquitas, mejores amigas. Fuimos a Ballet juntas y desde entonces somos inseparables, porristas, pavas, locas y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir lo hacemos juntas y felices vamos a la única escuela de Forks sacamos buenas notas, mejoramos cada día más en deportes y bueno hacemos siempre de todo un poco, solo fui a California un par de veces después no salí mas de Forks, Seattle y Port Angeles. Tenemos muchas amigas, y hay bastantes tontas que tratan imitarnos pero no sale ya que aunque sea mis amigas no son ningunas tontas un ejemplo es María la chica que te hablo y bueno nada mas en realidad no soy tan interesante cuéntame de ti.- dije más rápido de lo posible.

-Bueno no hay gran cosa, viví en Phoenix toda mi vida, varios viajes de desde Brasil en Sudamérica hasta chicago. Soy adoptado en realidad también mis hermanos lo son, somos los Cullen, y digamos que aunque me duele nunca haber conocido a mi mamá, me alegro mucho porque así conocí a mis hermanos y mis padres adoptivos, Esme y Carlisle, mis padres adoptivos, son cariñosos, buenos, inteligentes y bueno Carlisle es estéril y nunca pudo tener hijos. Carlisle trabaja de doctor y Esme de decoradora de interiores son mis padres desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre de sangre era en del ejercito y murió en una pelea de la cual no se mucho y mi madre al no poder sostenerse casi ni a ella para alimentarme me dejo en el orfanato con una carta. A uno de mis hermanos los dos padres murieron en una peste que hubo justo en el vecindario que vivía nunca se supo bien que fue, un virus, un animal, nadie sabe, el sobrevivió apenas con muchos problemas que con la ayuda de Carlisle de doctor pudo sobrevivir y Carlisle le tomo mucho cariño y lo adopto, luego bueno Emmet es el mas complicado creo yo, la mamá digamos que era una adolecente que no lo quiso y después de tenerlo en el hospital donde de casualidad trabaja Carlisle se esfumo nunca la vieron otra vez y Carlisle también con él se encariño. Y bueno desde siempre fuimos hermanos y aunque no es de sangre nos queremos muchos. Hace poco mi papá recibió una proposición de trabajar aca y cansado de lugares llenos de gente decidimos venirnos y bueno veme aquí festejando el cumpleaños de mi primo.- Cuando termino su relato yo casi estaba llorando, claro el no entro mucho en detalles pero se había notado en cada palabra, en cada mirada que el habia sufrido mucho y eso por alguna razón me afectaba demasiado y siendo ya yo una persona sensible en este momento quería tirarme a él y abrazarlo.

- Siento mucho todo, me parece raro que parezcas tan bueno con todo con lo que pasaste esos Carlisle y Esme deben ser muy buenos.- dije con curiosidad

- Los mejores sin duda.- dijo con brillo emocional en los perfectos ojos aquellos.

- No sé cómo te pudiste abrir tanto conmigo sin apenas conocerme.- dije sin pensarlo.

-Tú te abriste primero y vamos a ir en la misma escuela así que no te pienses que te vas a salvar de mi como acosador intentando averiguar todo de ti.- dijo con felicidad

- La verdad la idea no me desagrada en lo más mínimo, ya quiero que sea lunes para poder averiguar más de ti pero ya son las tres y las mis amigas y yo no podemos llegar tarde la mamá de Bella no debe estar esperando como terca que es y planeo dormir mucho.- dije tonándome el último trago de la bebida.

Me levante y me acerque a él, luego le plantee un beso en la comisura de los labios quedándome con ganas de besarlo pero me fui corriendo con las ganas en busca de las chicas.

**Rosaline POV**

Apenas me separe de las chicas busque a Tyler, aunque sea no como novio pero como amigo era un amor. No sé cómo se lo iba a decir pero en este momento no importaba, Acordate Rose solo bailar y disfrutar.

-Hola Ty- le dije al cumpleañero planteándole un casto beso sobre los labios.

-¿Qué tal la pasas amor?- dijo robándome otro.

-Bien con ganas de bailar con mi novio, ¿Tienes idea de donde esta?- dije bromeando.

-La verdad no mejor solo baila conmigo.

-Bueno me conformare.- dije estaba vez profundizando un beso.

Nos dirigimos a la pista y bailamos aunque sea una hora pero los tacos me estaban matando y le sugerí a Tyler ir a sentarnos lo cual acepto con gusto.

Cuando nos sentamos el chico robusto de ojos marrones sincero se nos acercaba lentamente, mi corazón se desenfreno y me quede en shock por más que intentaba concentrarme en Tyler no lo lograba y me quede así hasta que Tyler hablo.

-Hey, Emmet amigo ¿Cómo anda todo? ¿La estas pasando bien? ¿Hay alguna chica bonita ya?-

- En realidad, creo que sí pero no pienso acercarme; por cierto ¿No nos vas a presentar?- dijo mirándome todo el tiempo mientras yo quedaba asombrada por la hermosa y varonil y robusta voz que tenia.

-¿Cómo que te le has presentado? Bueno como quieras ya tendrás tiempo empiezan la escuela y todas las chicas vienen de la nuestra.- dijo haciendo una pausa donde mi corazón festejaba muy tontamente por el descubrimiento- Bueno ella es Rose mi novia, Rose el es Emmet mi primo.- dijo con felicidad mientras vi algo parecido en los ojos de Emmet como celos, ay ilusión como me engañas seguro que fue pura imaginación él no se fijaría en mi además ya dijo que tiene chica linda de fija.

Comenzamos conversación entre los tres pero no le pude sacar mucho información a ninguno ya que los dos hablaban de trivialidades y de boludeces se notaba que se había extrañado y justo cuando empezaban con conversaciones interesantes, una Alice hiperactiva y una Bella acolorada, con los labios ¿Inchados? Me sacaron corriendo diciendo ya son las tres me despedi de Tyler con un beso y con Emmet un beso en la mejilla.

Ya tendría una conversación con Bella para sacar información.

**Listo fin del capi, nos vemoss, con suerte pronto :D**

**Sunamy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quieeeroo agradeceeerle MUCHO a las chicas que me enviaron un review por que no se recibo un review y es como wow le gusto a alguien que copado perdón por actualizar re tarde y sinceramente soy una colgada recién vi los reviews asi que gracias a ****Zeelmii Black Cullen ****Withlock** y a **soy libre soy una cullen**** Graaaacias!**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Qué paso en la fiesta?**

Bella POV:

Ya era tarde y por eso la duende me agarro de la mano cuando estaba hablando con Edward y me tiro como su vida dependiera de ello, solo alcance a lanzar un "adiós" antes de salir disparada por la fuerza de Alice, para ser tan chiquita sí que tenía fuerza.

Debía admitir que estaba un poco pero "muy poco" borracha, bueno capaz que no tan poco, pero bueno no tiene nada de malo Edward pidió un whisky y muchas más bebidas para él y yo solo decía "lo mismo". Debí parar pero igual no tome mucho pero ahora las cosas daban vueltas, por lo menos me acordaba bien que sucedió y esas cosas sí que no se olvidan.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a donde estaba Rose, Tyler y el fortachón que le había gustado a Rose, uh que lio un triangulo amoroso pero bueno por ahora parecía que todos se llevaban bien mientras todos se despedían yo creo que solo logre decir adiós Ty, adiós grandulón, al cual este respondió como si le hubiera contado un chiste y dijo "adiós chiquita". Lo cual me provoco gracia pensando si yo soy chiquita ¿Qué es Alice? ¿Un gnomo? JAJAJAJAJJA dios la borrachera me pone malvada.

Mire para todos lados y me di cuenta que estábamos en el auto, wow ¡nos tele-transportamos! Y yo seguía riendo por lo de Alice y las chicas me miraban como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué?- dije- ¿nunca vieron a alguien "algo" pasadita de tomar?- dije recalcando el algo.

Lo único que se escucho fue el "Seeh… algo" de Rosaline.

-Bueno no importa no esta TAN tomada tenemos que hacer algo para que tu mamá no se dé cuenta seguro que no va a estar esperando sentada en la cocina y tenemos que subir las escaleras…

-Y ¿Qué podemos hacer para que se le pase la borrachera?- dijo Rose, yo solo las miraba mientras bostezaba de sueño.

- No creo que este muy borracha después de todo no creo que haya tomado tanto, es su primera vez con unas cuantas cachetadas… capaz.

- A ver- dijo Rose sin antes terminar la palabra cuando me pego una bofetada.

-HEYY- racioné bruscamente- ¿a eso llamas cachetada? Eso fue una bofetada a lo grande solo te faltaba cerrar el puño para noquearme.- dije tocándome el cachete.- no estoy "en pedo" creo! Solo estoy "FELIZ" ahora vayamos a casa jajajajajajja cuanto más rápido subamos esas escaleras más pronto les contare de mi noche.

Cuando llegamos mi mamá estaba sentada en donde siempre esperándonos y yo solo me calle la boca y fingí un bostezo lo más desapercibido que pude sin exagerar para que mi mamá se dé cuenta que era tarde para preguntas, capaz que no lo era tanto para tener nuestra edad nos habíamos ido muy temprano pero mañana íbamos a hacer un viaje.

La fiesta de Tyler la había ubicado el viernes ya que sabía que como era fin de semana largo (el lunes y el martes no había clases) la mayoría de nosotros nos íbamos, ya sea a Port Ángeles o lugares más lejos donde nos podamos esconder un poco de la lluvia y el horrible clima rutinario de Forks.

Mi mamá tardo bastante en reaccionar ya que estaba medio dormida, el cansancio se veía en sus ojos, pero después de varios bostezos por parte de todas nos miro fijamente, en especial a mí y dio paso a hablar.

-Bueno chicas, estoy muy cansada otro día me dan los detalles de la velada, aagh me voy a dormir- dijo mientras caminaba hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies.

Alice y Rose chocaron las manos con caras de victoria mientras con la otra mano me sostenían.

-Menos mal que no te pregunto nada- dijo con una sonrisa Rose.

-Bueno niñas a la habitación, un dos tres, un dos tres- dijo Alice mientras yo reía silenciosamente y subía las escaleras con su ayuda, y después la borracha soy yo XD.

Entre a mi habitación que tenia hoy dos colchones de mas para que Rose y Alice pudieran dormir conmigo, sin sacarme nada me tire a mi cama, pero casi en el instante sentí dos pesos arriba mío que me impidieron conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué creen que hacen chicas?

-¿Qué crees que haces tú? ¡No te vas a salvar! Cuéntanos todo.-dijo Alice con su tono chusma de siempre.

-¿Todo sobre qué?-

-No te hagas la tonta Bella, tienes los labios hinchados y según lo que me han contado tienes una nueva conquista- dijo la pelirrubia con una sonrisa picarona.

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes quieren la verdad de la verdad con toda la verdad?

-SII!-dijeron las hermanas a unisonó.

-Bueno che… hice el truco de tropezarme con él, nos presentamos, hablamos de temas triviales y de distintas cosas como que quiere que le muestre algunas cosas en Forks, me piropeo un poco y bueno tomamos un poco y nada…- dije tratando de ocultar algunas cosas.

-A mi no me engañas Bells- dijo Alice- ¿Tuviste una larga sesión de besos no? Y se te insinuó bastante por la sonrisa idiota que tenias cuando nos contantes lo anterior.- dijo lo ultimo más afirmando que preguntando.

-Bueno, que puedo decir es bonito, y creo que alcohol me hizo un poco más atrevida al momento de robarle un beso.-

-¿Empezaste el besuqueo?-dijo incrédula Rose- Bella tiene que tomar más seguido alcohol a ver si te quita lo de mojigata de _"los chicos tienen que dar el primer paso"-_dijo burlándose de mí.

-JAJA Rose mira como me rio, no creo que vuelva a tomar mucho no me gusta demasiado y por cierto si soy atrevida cuando quiero no necesito alcohol para ser yo misma – dije medio ofendida.

-Bueno Bells no te ofendas, pero me sorprende nunca te tiras arriba de nadie ¿Este chico te gusta? ¿Cómo se llama? Edmond ¿No?

-Emm no, Edward… no me gusta solo esta bueno y bueno me agrada pero creo que la he cagado tendría que haberlo conocido un poco más antes de besarlo y ¿si al final no quiero nada? ¿Y si él no quiere nada?

-Tranqui- dijo Alice con sonrisa comprensiva.- solo fueron unos besos de borrachera, si se acuerda siempre tienes la excusa de estaba borracha perdón…

- Pero o sea eso sería mentir porque de enserio me arrepiento de haberlo besado en ese momento pero de esos besos, creo que no me voy arrepentir nunca, besa mejor que Joshua.

-¿Qué Joshua?-dijo Rose- ese sí que besaba bien, como adoro los alumnos de intercambio- ay esta Rose no cambia nunca pensé mientras Alice le tiraba un codazo.

-Hey yo lo había visto primero-dijo la duende- pero bueno cuando termine con el porqué miraba a otras chicas, empezó a salir con… todas las del instituto-

- Un completo cretino me acuerdo cuando intento tocar a Jessica y ella empezó a gritarle con la voz chillona que pone cuando se irrita jajaja ¿Se acuerdan?

-Si tienen razón era un cretino, pero sí que besaba bien- dijo Rose mordiéndose un el labio.

-¡ROSE!-La regañamos yo y Ali.

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica no puede recordar?-dijo con tono indignado, yo solo sonreí al ver que la locura de mi amiga solo crecía con el tiempo- bueno vayamos a lo importante, ¿acordaron encontrarse en algún momento con Edmundo?

-Ya te dije que es Edward y hablamos que le tenía que mostrar la Push y que nos íbamos a ver en el instituto ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Qué curioso que yo recuerde eras mala para los nombres- dijo Rose haciendo que me sonroje- ¡Oh dios! Bella Swan sonrojada por un chico desde primaria no veo esto Alice-dijo entre risas- Solo preguntaba por qué Tyler me conto que con sus primos, curiosamente Jasper- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la duende mientras hacia una pausa- _Edmond_ y Emmet ¡van a ir a la excursión que curiosamente nosotras vamos!-

-¿Qué dices que?- dije con la boca abierta.

-Lo que escuchaste, como siempre vamos a ir al campamento _Holydays _ya que esta cerca del calor, de una cascada enorme y de diversión a montones y bueno como primer fin de semana largo Tyler les va a mostrar a sus primos la poca diversión que se puede encontrar cerca de acá.

-¿Así que va a ir Jazz? Me tengo que arreglar, tengo que guardar ropa más linda, todos mis ruleros y distintas cosas para peinarme sin electricidad.-dijo Alice hablando demasiado rápido para entender todo lo que decía.

-CALMATE ALICE- dije a punto de explotar- todas calmémonos, primero que todo bien Edward va no hay problema, lástima que no es como mirarlo a la cara después de haberlo besado sin conocerlo, segundo bueno Jasper va, bien por ti Alice, mañana tenemos tiempo de sobra total podemos salir más tarde para organizar todo lo necesario no hay problema y tercero Rose ¿no te das cuenta de tu triangulo amoroso? Emmet te atrae y mucho y ya sabemos como sos cuando te atrae alguien, _atrevida, alocada_ y sin querer podes besarlo sin darte cuenta así sos no hay problema con eso ¿pero Tyler? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se dé cuenta? no es ningún tonto.

-Mierda ¿Qué hago?-farfullo Rose cayendo en la situación.

-Bueno primero que todo dormir sino mañana vamos a tener que andar con pepinos en los ojos, si vamos a ver a chicos lindos tenemos que estar echas unas diosas, dale ¡dale! ¡A dormir!- dijo Alice hablando otra vez rápido.

Lo último que paso que yo sea consiente es cuando la peque apago la luz mientras nos acomodábamos, ahora intentando dormir y sin lograrlo _quiero dormir y no puedo, capaz que si solo cierro los ojos y pienso en Edward._ Pensé mientras iba cayendo en las manos de Morfeo.

**El cap me gusto me gusta lo qe escribo asi que espero que a ustedes disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo **

**Edward teamo ajajjajajaja**

**Bella atrevida y borracha capa **

**Espero que les gusten en el campamente se van a desarrollar todas las parejas porque me gustan muchas todas y no quiero perder ninguna oportunidad de crear algo raro **

**Espero que les guste Besoooos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola **** Intentare actualizar más seguido pero se rompió mi compu y ahora dependo la de mi hermana así que no sé qué sucederá.**

**Antes de empezar quiero darle las gracias a todas las que comentaron que me dan ganas de seguir la historia :D **** Saludos a todas :D**

**El campamento parte 1**

Me desperté con la luz del sol en mi cara, ¿Quién había abierto la ventana?

-mmm Alice-refunfuñe suponiendo que fue ella.

Sentí una punzada en la cabeza mientras mis nauseas iban aumentando, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Rose profundamente dormida y sin señales de mi querida amiga Alice, nótese el sarcasmo.

Salí corriendo al baño y largue todo y me quede como media hora tirada en el hermoso y frio piso del baño, igual ya me sentía mejor después de vomitar el dolor de cabeza se me fue yendo y ya tenía que levantarme.

Salí silenciosamente de la habitación todavía no había señales de Alice, Rose casi roncaba.

Agarre mi ropa rápido, el conjunto que Alice me había preparado hace dos semanas para salir de campamento y me metí a bañar.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me peine y me cepille los dientes y salí a despertar a Rose la cual ya no estaba, Alice debía estar planeando algo esto me olía mal, no era que estaba paranoica ni nada pero Rose no se puede despertar de la nada sin hacer ruido a menos que Alice la amenace apenas abra los ojos.

Mire la hora y eran las 12 solo tenía 3 horas para preparar todo espero que Alice haya preparado algo, habíamos vuelto a las dos de la mañana y estoy casi segura que me había despertado a las 10, ayer nos habíamos ido de la fiesta de Ty a las 2 y terminaba a las 5 pero Tyler sabía bien que si dormimos poco nos ponemos tan de mal humor que no queres acercarte a nosotras así que nos re entiendo cuando le dijimos y en cambio nos incito más porque no quería soportarnos así en el campamento _Holydays _jaja digamos que no somos las más lindas enojadas.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con la comida hecha, Alice poniendo la mesa y Rose que parecía recién bañada, supuse que se había bañado en el baño de la habitación de mis papás.

-Buen día- dijo Alice animada.

-Buen día Ali, Buen día Rose-dije cortésmente con una sonrisa burlona- Rose ¿Cuándo desapareciste? en un momento estabas durmiendo como un bebe y en el otro habías desaparecido.

Su cara de repente cambio, como si se acordara de algo molesto, miro a Alice con una expresión de enojada mientras la enana endemoniada ponía carita de ángel 100% inocente.

-Ni me lo digas- dije con cansancio- Alice, ¿No?

-Sí, Alice-dijo Ali- La que les preparo todo para el campamento, te hizo un té que está arriba de la mesada y les preparo un deliciosa comida y por supuesto decidió que nos vamos ahora a Port Ángeles a comprar un poco de ropa más para ver a nuestros dioses griegos y luego salimos a las afueras para llegar al campamento.

-Bueno, eso si te tengo que dar las gracias- dije mientras me acercaba a mi anhelado té especial contra efectos de borrachera que Alice le había dado varias veces a Rose.-pero ¿Cómo es eso e salir de compras?

-Es verdad Ali si tenemos todo preparado y no nos entra más en nuestras mochilas, son solo tres días y ya tenemos todos los conjuntos, maquillaje y accesorios necesarios.- Dijo Rose

-Eso es verdad pero…-dijo Alice recalcando el pero- ¿Qué me dirían si les cuento que hable con Tyler por teléfono mientras estaban durmiendo y me conto que un par de días a la noche vamos a salir al boliche de Port Ángeles y viene incluido con el pack especial de este fin de semana en _Holydays?_

-Creo que necesito 3 conjuntos nuevos para salir que combinen con mis nuevos zapatos.-solté en broma.

Rose sonrió y Alice abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo luego la cerro y la volvió a abrir.

-No es algo para tomarse en broma, las compras son realmente necesarias, necesito un conjunto que me haga ver hermosa en frente de mi Jazz.

-¿Acabas de agregar un "mi" al chico rubio o me parece a mí enana?-dijo Rose sonriendo como el gato del país de las maravillas.

- Apa la papa, enana no sabía que habías caído perdidamente enamorada de _Jazzy-_Dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Aghhh, basta. MADUREN- dije con cara enojada- ¿Se los tengo que deletrear?

-Parece que alguien no durmió mucho, ¿Estas bien Ali? Sabes los que nos provoca a las tres no dormir nuestras hermosas 8 horas-dije medio en broma pero en realidad en serio.

-Dormí solo 6 y ya estoy de los nervios pero necesitamos esos conjuntos, sino ¿Qué nos pondremos?

-Ali tranquila- dijo Rose- mira siempre tenemos previsto esto ¿no? ¿No sos vos la que insistió en tener vestido de reserva y compraste 10 por las dudas?

-Anda a dormir, tranquilízate y nosotras elegimos los conjuntos para llevar ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Dale pero despiértenme exactamente en dos horas por favor necesito terminar todo- dijo con un bostezo al final y se fue a tirar a mi cama.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde tienen los conjuntos? Ah y por cierto ¿Dónde están mis papás?- le pregunte a Rose cuando Alice se había retirado por completo.

-Los conjuntos en nuestra casa y tus papás fueron al súper- dijo Rose mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves de su auto.-Alice fue a buscar mi auto a casa-agrego mientras apretaba la alarma y nos dirigíamos al auto.

-Esa chica nunca para ¿No?

-No lo dudes, me sorprende que haya accedido a dormir debe estar muerta.

-Bueno, habrá que elegir bien sino queremos que se disguste.

-Vamos creo que las dos juntas tenemos el mismo sentido de moda que ella no se separadas a ese gnomo no se le pasa nada que tenga que ver con moda- Nos empezamos a reír, Alice le encanta la moda es su pequeña obsesión y bueno nadie es mejor para preguntarle sobre alguna duda de vestuario después de todo.

-¿Qué tal la pasaste en la fiesta?-le pregunte a Rose para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Bastante bien, yo que se casi me le tiro a Emmet pero logre no hacerlo por suerte.

-Así que ya sabes su nombre y ¿Qué tal es?

-Sinceramente, no sé pero muero por saberlo, tú tienes suerte Bellita no me la podía creer cuando volviste con los labios todos hinchados y menos cuando nos contaste la historia.-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice- Ah, por cierto tengo una duda ¿Cuándo te emborrachaste? Sé que todos los primos de Tyler tienen carnets falsos y que en cambio de nosotras ese día lo llevaban pero Alice nunca te vio y estuvo siempre en la barra con _su Jazzy-_

-Es que Edward se había olvidado su carnet y ¿te acordas que nos habías dicho que Ty tenía un par de cervezas en fondo para todos los que no teníamos edad? bueno Edward me llevo allá y estábamos solos tomando y bue nos dimos unos cuantos besos.

-Dios, entonces estaban un poco borrachos los dos ¿No?

-Más que un poco diría yo pero sí.

-¿Entonces en algún momento te planteaste que capaz que no se acuerda?

-Sí, varias veces y todavía no decidí como voy a verlo en la cara si después de todo yo le robe el primer beso.

-Apa una Bellita atrevida me gusta, tendré que hacerte beber más alcohol.

-Ni me lo menciones de vez en cuando me agarra una que otra puntada en la cabeza que duele demasiado como para explicarlo sin insultos.

-Te entiendo, y después de todo mi nena bien es tu primer emborrachamiento, después te acostumbras.

-Ella es la experimentada, para nena mal JAJAJ no planeo emborracharme otra vez aunque sea no por ahora.

-Esperemos que no sea así, pero suele pasar sin querer

-Puedo dominarme Rose – dije desafiante- bueno pero ahora eso da igual se nos acaba el tiempo a agarrar los conjuntos.

-Bueno punto- terminado de decir eso me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hasta el cuarto de Alice abra el armario más grande (tiene más de uno pero no todos en la habitación) y agarro todas las bolsas de abajo que eran como 10. Casi me muero cuando abrió el otro armario y saco otra 10 bolsas pero estas de zapatos.

-A Alice no se le pasa una –dije asombrada

-Nunca dudes del duende-dijo Rose con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sacaba todos los conjuntos y decidíamos que para quien con que zapatos y con qué conjuntos.

Cuando teníamos todo nos pusimos a ver si los vestidos concordaban con el tamaño de cada una, por suerte solo dos no concordaban y con Rose los arreglamos en un santiamén.

Desde muy chiquitas habíamos aprendido corte y confección, nos encantaba hacer nuestras propias prendas por más feas que quedaran siempre. Con las chicas calzábamos los mismos así que los zapatos no eran un problema y mientras Rose agarraba los últimos collares y demás joyas que seleccionaba para todo yo iba guardando las cosas en el auto.

Habíamos elegido dos conjuntos para cada una, para Rose habíamos elegido los colores más fuertes y vestidos que resaltaban bien su figura, para Alice los colores llamativos pero al mismo tiempo un poco delicados que acentuaban su cintura y la hacían ver más alta y para mí los vestidos sencillos de un color camuflado con la noche misma en la que lo íbamos a usar con pequeños toques delicados que a mí me gustaban y que Rose decía que resaltaban perfectamente mi físico.

La enana se había pasado esta vez, teníamos los conjuntos demasiado indicados.

Cuando llegamos eran casi las tres Rose fue a despertar a Alice mientras yo metía los vestidos de cada una en sus respectivas maletas, que no eran muy pequeñas que digamos pero tenían lo esencial y nada de mas ni de menos.

Metí las maletas en auto, luego la carpa y las bolsas de dormir y luego llego Rose con una Alice preciosa, recién maquillada casi en los brazos de su hermana muerta de sueño.

-¿Tenemos todos los maquillajes y eso?- dije dudando al darme cuenta que Alice se había pintado con el maquillaje de mano de las tres.

-Sip- dijo una soñolienta Alice- Están en su bolso- dijo mostrando su lindo bolso donde guardábamos el maquillaje.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso por parte de Alice que se la paso durmiendo en una posición bastante rara que según ella no la despeinaba.

Rose estaba pensativa y no dejaba de mirar la ventana ni un momento, y yo no iba a sacarle conversación con todo lo que tiene que pensar sobre Tyler después de todo es como nuestro mejor amigo casi.

Y yo bueno escuchando música en el reproductor, esa música que solo las chicas y mis padres sabían que me gustaba, y justo se puso mi canción favorita, Claro de Luna. Sonreí mientras la tarareaba e ingresaba en el campamento _Holydays._

-Chicas llegamos- dije despertando a Alice la cual parecía que no había dormido con su peinado perfecto y sacando de sus pensamientos a Rose.

-Y mireen!- casi grito la nena – Ahí están ya los lindos de nuestros chicos

Nos empezamos a reír por entusiasmo de Alice y también de los nervios ya que teníamos la misma emoción que Alice pero intentábamos esconderla.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y deje el auto al lado de un volvo, aunque el auto de Rose le ganaba por mucho, me asombraba lo elegante que eran los volvos.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que la única que se emborracho ayer manejo mi hermoso bebe.-dijo Rose

-Ni para tanto sabes que nadie maneja mas cuidadosamente que Bella.

-Buen punto no vaya a ser que te pongan una multa nena bien.

-No lo haría este auto ya tiene demasiadas y tus papas te lo sacarían, nena mal- dije riendo con ganas con Rose mientras Alice se quedaba mirándonos como si no nos entendiera, es que en realidad no tenía gracia pero era como un pacto con Rose reírnos fuerte de cualquier cosa nuestra así la enana se queda confundida y parecía estar funcionando.

-¿Eh?-dijo Alice- No entendí.

-No hay nada que entender, tranquila.- dije mientras sacaba la carpa.

Rose se encargó de ponerle la alarma y cerrar todo bien en el auto por más que sea un lugar seguro, nunca se sabe.

Alice salido corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar el lugar perfecto para la carpa y parece que lo encontró porque se quedó totalmente quieta mirándonos y apurándonos con gestos graciosos.

-Es liso, sin ramas, la tierra es esponjadita y no esta húmeda. Es perfecto armémosla acá.-Dijo Alice con emoción. Y en eso sentí alguien atrás mío. Y antes de darme vuelta se escucharon voces masculinas.

-¿Quieren que las ayudemos chicas?-dijo el que Rose lo había llamado Emmet, yo creo que le pondré oso, era demasiado grande creo que me acuerdo de el de ayer que hable pero no me acuerdo bien que le había dicho.

-No, gracias sabemos manejarnos solas- dijo educadamente Rose pero sin perder la tenacidad, algo que le molestaba a Rose es cuando pensaban que sola no podía y la verdad armar carpas se nos va bastante bien y más esta que la usamos desde que tenemos cinco en el jardín de las chicas.

-Buenas tardes chicas.-dijo una voz aterciopelada que me hizo darme vuelta por fin, lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos como la otra vez, sentí que me sonrojaba al recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada y me enfoque en desatar el nudo de la bolsa de la carpa mientras soltaba un buenas tardes atropellado.

**Bueeno lo dejo hasta aca el cap que después de todo esta dividido en partes es para eso por que si no lo dejo aca no lo dejo nunca ajajajjaaja.**

**Buenoo feliz navidadd atrasada y espero sinceramente que pasen un hermoso año nuevo **

**Cuidense, pásenlo en familia y coman muchooo :D besos**


End file.
